


So Close

by sadtimesbabey



Series: Random One Shots I Think Of [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: I will tag as I post, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtimesbabey/pseuds/sadtimesbabey
Summary: Derek saves the life of one Emerson Mudge and changes his life.
Series: Random One Shots I Think Of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720855





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT EMERSON IS NO WAY RELTED TO THE OTHER EMERSON  
> I ONKLY HAVE ONE OC NONE OF THE STORIE ARE LINKED UNLESS STATED.

Derek was walking home from the bar. He only had a few drinks that night due to work in the morning so he didn't do much. He was crossing a street when he saw them, someone standing on the edge of a freeway. He quickly walked over.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He asked cautiously 

The person snorted "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" They asked, voice scratchy yet strong.

"Sorry kid, I'm not leaving till you're safe. Tell me about yourself." He said

"What is your name?"

"Derek Morgan." 

"Where do you work?"

"I'm with the FBI."

"Ah so I suppose you would get mad if I said ACAB huh?" They chuckled "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Well, I suppose you have your opinion but i'm technically not a cop." He stated "What's your name kid?"

"Emerson."

"Well Emerson, tell me about yourself."

He ignored him. "Derek Morgan, you wanna know about me?" He asked with an eyebrow raise, looking over at the passing cars. "I think you wanna just know why i'm up here." 

Derek sighed "I've noticed something. You scratch at the crook of your elbow, you also scratch at your thighs. Why is that?" He asked rhetorically, he knew the response.

"Well, Derek Morgan, if you must know I suppose I should start at the beginning." He shrugged "My mom used to tell me I was a happy kid, the perfect little girl, pink skirts, dresses, no mud. A conservatives parents wet dream if you will. However, I suppose when you turn six, you arouse men. Especially your own step-brothers." He shrugged "And before I continue my sob story, if you even think of calling me a girl I will not hesitate to pull you off the bridge with me, FBI agent or not." He added darkly "Anyways, my darling step-brother told me it was a massage. I quickly became withdrawn, as one would. However, I guess when youre eight youre a slut, only able to be passed around your step-brother and his friends. Drugs are great for a distraction if you must know. However, when you're twelve and beginning to question your gender, you're just too appealing, and soon you're no longer a virgin. Quite unfortunate really." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets "I don't even know why i'm telling you this." He muttered "Anyways, I guess when you’re thirteen and almost always bleeding from your thighs, its only custamary to get chained to a fucking wall and sodamized any minute possible. I'm not stupid, I knew this wasnt normal, but my friend, Alejhandro, my faveouite mexican man, was pushed away by the cops, so I always thought rape doesnt matter. The cops don't care. They definitely didn't care when he turned up dead." He said bitterly. “But it's fine. Now you're seventeen, standing on the edge of a freeway, about to join Alejandro, and you get interrupted by an FBI agent named Derek Morgan. So tell me, you learn enough about me?" He asked

Derek processed "If you get off that ledge I can help press charges." He said softly

Emerson snorted "How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"I can call my boss right now."

Emerson sighed "Don't do that. I don't need pity. But, Derek Morgan, I will get off the ledge. Just for you." He stepped back, and turned facing Ferek, revealing a black eye, chipped tooth, and broken nose

"You got somewhere to go Emerson?" He asked "And to heal your face?"

Emerson shook his head "Show me your badge. I need proof."

Derek complied and showed the badge, slightly surprised when Emerson knew where to check, making sure it wasn't a fake.

"I don't have anywhere to go Derek Morgan." He mumbled

"Come with me. I have work tomorrow but it's mostly just paperwork." 

Emerson sighed "Alright, fine." He mumbled

\------------------

It was the next morning and Emerson was awake, sitting on Derek's couch, watching him cook eggs.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go to work with you? You work for the government." He shrugged

"Yeah, my boss confirmed it. We don't have a case today so no random traveling." Drek said, serving Emerson some eggs "How old are you?"

"Thanks, and i'm seventeen." Emerson shrugged

Derek nodded "Any health issues I should know about?"

He thought for a moment "No, just, don't touch me without warning I suppose."

Derek nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> theres gonnna be a second chapter but idk when ill post it  
> this took maybe a week to write sooooo :/


End file.
